Digimon: Brolitas
by Angels Sonata
Summary: Everyone has secrets about themselves and how they feel. Today, T.K and Davis will learn that they have more in common than being a Digidestined. DaiKeru pairing. Rated Teen.
1. Chapter 1

The weekend had finally come, and not only was it the weekend, it was the beginning of a week off from school and a chance to relax. If the weather reports were true, then it would be a week of glorious sunshine in which the chance to do get out and get some fresh air was not to be passed up. Of course, for some plans had already been made. The Digi-destined of Japan had been working up ideas, running them by each other to create the perfect school break.

For Kari and Yolei, they were joining Sora in going to America to spend the week with Mimi. Travelling through the Digital World, they'd get the chance to spend much more time with their pink haired friend and see New York City without worrying about flights and air fare. That and as Yolei rightly pointed out, they could take as much as they could carry through the Digital World and not get charged any extra fees.

Yolei had invited Ken to join his girlfriend and the others in New York, though with the fact that there would be copious amounts of shopping, make-overs, manicures and an evening taking in a show on Broadway he respectfully declined. Though he didn't say it, a week with four girls shopping wasn't something he really fancied. If it was just he and Yolei on their own then he would have considered it. Instead, Ken and his parents were going on Holiday to the south of Japan, to Hiroshima to spend time with relatives.

For Cody, he will be spending the week in Kyushu with his mother and grandfather to face a panel of judges for qualification for his first grade in Kendo; one-dan. It would be a mixture of examinations and physical display of skills learnt, something the young Digi-destined was looking forward to.

-X-

That left two of the younger Digidestined in Odaiba for the week, though neither of them had a problem with that. Davis was going to be spending the time playing soccer and watching TV. T.K on the other hand was going to be making the most of having the apartment to himself for the week. His mother was out of the city for a journalism conference. His dad and brother said they would be around to check up on T.K from time to time and call in to see if he needed anything from the stores. Despite T.K telling them all that he'd be fine, T.K did appreciate the concern, though at times wished people would stop treating him like a kid. It had been six years since his first adventure in the Digital World, and two years since stopping Malomyotismon from destroying both the real world and the Digital World. The fourteen year old believed he was old enough to look out for himself at that point. Plus he also had Patamon to help out if there was ever a problem.

It was close to lunchtime. T.K had worked through his list of chores to do. His mum had asked T.K to keep the apartment clean while she was away. The cleaning had been done, floors swept, bed made and the laundry had been put in the washer and would continue for a couple of hours. T.K was getting on with his homework early. He had a media report to complete; a two thousand word essay on the social impact that Godzilla had on Japan upon its release in 1954. Most of it had been done. It was a case of writing down notes in class, then putting them to paper. With almost half of the work finished and lunch coming up T.K decided it was time to take a break. Sliding back from the computer, T.K was about to get up when he heard the computer bleep out. The bottom right of the monitor showed the email icon. Leaning over the desk, T.K clicked on it, pulling up a message from Davis with the subject: "Are you busy?"

'Hey T.K,

Just wondering if you were busy? If not, did you want to come around mine and hang out for a while? Jun's out for most of the day so it's just me and Demiveemon. Let me know if you're available.

Davis.'

Reading the message, T.K was a little confused. While this had not been the first time Davis had invited him around, it was in fact the first time Davis had referred to Jun as Jun. Usually he would put things like 'the pain in the butt' or just 'my sister' so to use Jun's first name was new. Maybe it was just Davis maturing after so long of waiting. Either way it didn't matter. T.K still had a week of his break left and the homework could wait. With half already done, T.K figured he could allow himself the chance to take a break and relax. He quickly typed up a response and posted it to Davis.

"Hey Patamon, we've been invited other to Davis' apartment. Want to come?" T.K called out to his partner as he emerged from the office. He was wearing his usual attire of khaki cargo shorts and a green and yellow t-shirt, though this one had short sleeves to allow for the heat. Patamon had been sitting on the sofa watching highlights from the Basketball and shook his head.

"You can go if you want to, I'll crash here." The orange Digimon responded before yawning, and T.K chuckled at the sight before shaking his head.

"You really need to stop staying up late and watching T.V. Mum has a go at me for doing that." T.K stated as he picked up his Digivice and D-Terminal, sliding both into his pockets. "Well you know where the food is, and go easy on the junk food. Remember half that big bar of chocolate is mine." T.K claimed while moving towards the door and grabbing his trainers. Patamon didn't respond to the comment about the chocolate, too busy watching highlights from the NBA in America from the previous week. The Digimon definitely heard T.K, so at least the blonde could leave the apartment knowing that the chocolate was safe.

-x-X-x-

With the sun out and the fact it was the weekend, the trip from T.K's apartment to Davis' own apartment was a little more hectic than normal. Not that T.K minded, but the presence of so many kids out and about made the way through a little busier than normal. Sometimes T.K had to try and slip through some of the crowds that had stopped and were standing so close together. It wasn't too bad when the crowds were friends from school, and they allowed him to move on through without incident.

The distance between the two apartments wasn't a big amount, in fact once T.K got past the crowds that were making their way towards the shops and arcades the pathways were clearer with only a few people coming or going. Once T.K reached the apartment building, he walked to the fourth floor and made his way along the balcony pathway. It was odd, this was the first time T.K had been to Davis' apartment without the others alongside him. Walking towards the door, T.K looked and saw Jun leaving, a smile on her face as she adjusted her bag across her shoulder. She was dressed for the summer. Long white skirt, red spaghetti strap top and platform wedge heels. She had a smile on her face, and it appeared to broaden when she noticed T.K walking towards the apartment. She was about to shut the door, though Jun kept it open.

"Hey T.K, Davis is in his bedroom. Go on in." She instructed the blonde while stepping to one side.

"Thanks Jun. Off anywhere nice?"

"Just shopping. I need to get a friend of mine her birthday present." Jun answered as she looked through her bag to collect her keys. Anyway, I shouldn't dawdle. I'll see you later T.K." Jun finished before she made her way from the apartment, leaving T.K on his own before he stepped inside the apartment. It was unusually quiet. More times than not, there were the sounds of computer games or soccer coming from Davis' room, especially considering his parents were out and that Jun had just gone out shopping. Curious, T.K slipped his trainers off before making his way towards Davis' room. It was quiet. T.K had thought that perhaps Davis was listening to some music through his headphones. He had often mentioned that Jun could be a bit grouchy when it came to Davis listening to music, apparently Davis had it up too loud. If that was the case then having headphones on could be the reason why Davis hadn't heard T.K coming.

Stopping in front of Davis' door, T.K knocked and opened, pushing the door and walking on through. What T.K saw next, no one would have believed.

Davis (at least T.K thought it was Davis) was standing wearing a knee length sky blue jumper-dress with a long sleeve blouse layered underneath. The blouse had a flat turn down collar made of white lace surrounded his neck. Ribbons and bows ran along the skirt of the jumper-dress at regular intervals. Underneath the skirt was a large petticoat that flared the dress out all around revealing white stockings with sky blue tops and matching lace bows. A pair of Mary-Jane shoes in the same shade of blue as the dress, with three separate buckles and a two inch heels completed the outfit in terms of clothing. Davis on the other hand looked completely different.

He looked like a girl.

A wig of shimmering blonde hair was in place over Davis' usual mop of reddish-brown hair. It had two bangs styled into ringlets, one on running down each side of his face and framing it quite nicely. His face was softer now. Whether it was done by his own hand or by Jun's remained to be seen but the make-up that covered Davis' face made him appear as a girl a few years younger than what the fourteen year old was. An even complexion, rosy red cheeks and soft pink lipstick as well as pink eye shadow. If T.K hadn't known this was Davis' room, he wouldn't have believed that the person standing there was a boy underneath the feminine look.

"T.K!" Davis recoiled slightly, stepping away as he realised that he had been seen in the one form that he didn't want to be seen. "What are you doing here?" If he shouted any louder the other people in the apartment would have heard him.

"What do you mean? You invited me here."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"Prove it!" Davis said in response, and so T.K reached for his pocket and brought out his D-Terminal. It was flipped open and T.K brought up the emails and the most recent message. He showed the one that he received and stepped back, waiting for a response. It was then T.K noticed Davis' nails; they were covered with what T.K assumed to be false acrylic nails and painted sky blue to match the dress. After a moment of silence, T.K looked to Davis and saw the gloomy look on his friend's face as he handed back the D-Terminal. "I'm going to kill my sister." It was all Davis said after T.K put the device back in his pocket. With a long sigh, Davis walked over to his bed and sat down. The skirt was lifted slightly, revealing the multiple layers of lace petticoats and the pair of frilly white bloomers that stopped just above the top of the stockings.

T.K didn't know what to say. One part of him wanted to burst out laughing at the fact he was looking at Davis who looked like a girl. The other part of him was curious. Curious as to why Davis, the same person that said he would rather face someone like Blackwargreymon again than wear a dress was… wearing a dress.

Stepping into Davis' bedroom, closing the door behind him T.K could see that the desk was covered with various articles of make-up. A wig stand was placed next to his computer monitor and his normal everyday clothes were strewn across his bed as well as the clothing hangars that the garments came on. This was a new side of Davis, and not one that really bothered T.K. Every one of his friends had a secret side that they didn't want the others to see. T.K was the same, and his secret side… well only four people knew about a certain side of T.K.

"Well I bet you're curious." Davis commented as he looked towards his blonde haired friend and sat down on a single chair at the end of his bed. He signalled for T.K to take the seat at his desk and with that, T.K did so. "It started last year. I had borrowed my sister's laptop to see if I could get any live feeds from the soccer. My computer was being repaired at the time and Jun had been taking a break from her college work to watch a movie." Davis took a deep breath, rubbing the side of his chest and T.K wondered if Davis was wearing a corset underneath his outfit. "Now I had found a live feed to the soccer match I had wanted but…"

"Let me guess, it was an unsafe feed?" T.K finished and Davis slowly nodded his head, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"That's right. Of course Jun hadn't saved her work and backed it up to a memory stick. So, the virus latches hold and bye bye college work." Davis paused for a moment, running his hand across the back of his neck, lifting up the strands of the blonde wig he was wearing. "As you can imagine, Jun was pissed off. She gave me an ultimatum; either do what she told me to do, or she told mum and dad… and they'd kill me. My laptop was at Yolei's being sorted out because the same thing happened. As they would have said, I never learnt my lesson." Davis paused for a moment before letting out a long sigh and looking towards T.K. "This… well not this look but something very similar came the next day. For the entire month I was Jun's dress up doll."

"This must have been the time in which your parents were on holiday."

"And Jun was in charge." Davis finished, knowing exactly what T.K was thinking at that point. It all fitted together rather easily at that point. Anyone would have known what Davis had been talking about.

T.K looked towards Davis, curious as to what he was seeing. That had been a year ago, and yet Davis was sitting across from him dressed from head to toe and looking… cute. It was a pleasant surprise though. T.K and Davis had something in common, though how they arrived at this particular hobby might have been under different circumstances. It didn't matter in the slightest to T.K. "So a year on, I guess you enjoy it." It wasn't a question, and there was nothing in T.K's voice that even sounded like he was mocking the other for the cross-dressing habits.

"Yeah. Admittedly the first month I hated it. Being constantly dressed up by Jun, given a make-over and then being made to act like a girl. We had tea parties and afternoon tea… like the British do." Davis explained, chuckling at the thought and shaking his head. "They were fun times." Davis admitted. He looked to T.K, a genuine smile on his face as he sat up straight, slapping his hands down on his knees before nodding his head. "It brought Jun and I together. We rarely did anything as siblings except fight with one another, moan at one another and argue. This…" Davis held his arms up, gesturing to himself at the thought. "I even had Jun teach me how to apply my own make-up."

T.K could respect the reasons why Davis dressed up in this manner. While T.K would never do anything like dress up as a girl with Matt (his older brother never would) T.K had done things he had never expected to do to spend time with his older brother. T.K could play the guitar thanks to the time spent with Matt. T.K would never have he would do that.

"Random thought, but do you ever use a different name when dressed like this? A more feminine name rather than Davis?"

"Well, at first Jun used to call me Summer. She always said that it was because her name was Jun, and June was a summer month. But afterwards, she started calling me Hana."

"It's a cute name." T.K commented with a smile on his face. He reached to his back pocket, pulling out his phone and checking the time. It was a good thing that he had the house to himself. That way he would be able to pull off what he had in mind. His mother wouldn't have had any problems towards it, but if Matt or T.K's father came in… well that was another story. "Davis… Hana, are you doing anything this afternoon?"

"Not really…" He paused for a moment, noticing the name that T.K had switched to when he started asking the question. "Why?"

"Would you like to come over my house? It's just me at home and the company would be appreciated." he paused for a moment, trying to think of something to say. "There was... is something I wanted to show you. After seeing you dressed as you are, I think that I you'd like seeing it." T.K had a smile on his face, though it wasn't like he was hiding anything. T.K's smile was genuine, and Davis knew that there was no reason not to trust his friend. The time they had known one another, T.K had yet to do something to make Davis nervous about anything T.K might have offered.

"I guess so. Should I get changed first?"

"Well if you want to. It depends on if you feel brave enough to walk to my house dressed as you are." At this point T.K was a little nervous. He let out a small chuckle before standing up straight. "I was hoping you could come to my house… dressed as you are. Or if not dressed, then perhaps you could bring your outfit and accessories and then… get changed at my house?" That had been the moment T.K was most nervous about, but he had made the offer and couldn't take it back now.

The two had gone through so much together, it was tough not stopping feelings from developing. .TK had just never found the right moment to share them. The blonde haired boy felt that he was finally to the point in which he could come clean with his feelings towards Davis.

"I'll... you know what, I'll pack a spare change of clothes and depending on how I feel, I'll either walk back to my house this afternoon dressed as I am, or dressed in my normal clothes."


	2. Chapter 2

The walk from his own apartment to T.K's had been a bit of a stressful situation for Davis. This was the first time he had been out on the streets, dressed and made-over in his feminine alter ego. It had been a surprise to Davis that Jun hadn't tried to take him outside when dressed up. A trip to the park or even a shopping spree. Jun had always said that the pair of them didn't do enough outside. Why had she been waiting?

Of course there was one question on Davis' mind at that point. How was it that T.K was able to get him out of the apartment dressed as Hana?

They had been walking hand in hand. Davis, shy and meek, most likely a delicate flower in the eyes of those that saw him. T.K on the other hand had a smile on his face. The blonde haired boy was happy, comfortable. The complete opposite of Davis at that point. Maybe their crests should be swapped. Davis thought. T.K having the crest of courage and Davis having... well he had hope that no one from school saw recognised the blonde haired girl walking with T.K to be Davis himself. Seeming to sense his friend's discomfort, T.K stepped closer to Davis, whispering in his ear.

"Are you okay?" T.K asked, and all Davis could do was nod his head in response. He was afraid to open his mouth, to speak, just in case his voice wasn't good enough to pass as the girl that people saw. T.K didn't press him to talk, and for that Davis was thankful. Of course, Davis knew he shouldn't have been worried. T.K wasn't the kind of person to make anyone feel uncomfortable. He had always put others before him, helping them before helping himself. It was why he was so popular, why everyone liked him.

It was why Davis liked him, more than just as a friend.

The thoughts had been ever present in Davis' mind. Since that first day the two of them met, Davis' first adventures in the Digital World and the day he met Veemon, T.K had always been there as a helpful guide. Despite the grief and the constant times he got T.K's name wrong, Davis always liked T.K. As Davis thought back to his time spent with T.K, the good times and the bad, his heart started to pound against his chest. This wasn't fear or nerves from being found out. It was about he and T.K. Davis realised he was going to have to tell T.K how he felt.

But then, what if T.K didn't share his feelings? He and Kari had always been close, but Davis had never seen T.K with a girlfriend. It made Davis wonder if there was something else that T.K didn't tell the others. There had been moments in which T.K and Ken had shared a glance with one another. Davis might not have been the brightest bulb of the group, but he had been certain that Ken and T.K had been dating at one point. Perhaps they were just close, or maybe they were just really good friends. Deciding to push his thoughts on, Davis simply smiled and allowed himself to be guided by T.K towards the blonde's apartment.

It wasn't long before the two of them arrived, taking the elevator to T.K's floor and walking along. T.K opened the door, and like a gentleman he offered Davis, or Hana, as T.K had said, the opportunity to step inside first. It made Davis blush, though that was hidden by the make-up.

It felt good to be out of the public eye, and knowing that both Yolei and Cody were out of the city (and country in Yolei's case) that neither of the pair would see him dressed up as this. Though Davis was appreciative of T.K's assurances that they wouldn't recognise him. That they would see a pretty blonde haired girl in a lolita dress walking alongside T.K. The heat of the sun was replaced with the cool breeze of the fans that were placed all around the living area. The TV was on, and after taking his heels off, Davis saw that Patamon was watching the Basketball highlights. Or had been at least. The Digimon was asleep now, having left the TV on.

T.k walked over towards his partner Digimon, looking at him with a smile on his face before shaking his head. "I did tell him." T.K mused in a quiet voice before gently picking Patamon up and holding the sleeping rookie Digimon in his arms. "Make yourself at home Hana, I won't be too long." T.K took the Digimon into his bedroom, and closed the door behind him.

It left Davis at a bit of a connundrum. What was he to do? The television was on but he didn't feel like flicking over to the sports channels. Day time TV, even during the holidays was something to be desired and as try as he might, Davis had no real desire to watch TV. The day was weird. First Jun asking if they wanted to do some 'sisterly bonding' resulting in Davis dressing up, and then T.K coming over moments after Davis had finished his make-up and putting the final touches of his outfit into place. At that moment, Davis had a realisation that it had all been planned. Reaching to his bag, Davis pulled out his phone and started to send Jun a message:

 _"_ _I know you sent T.K the message using my D-Terminal, asking if he wanted to come over. You knew I would be fully dressed up as Hana then and you wanted to humiliate me. Jokes on you, T.K didn't laugh at all. In fact, I'm over at his apartment dressed as Hana."_

Davis couldn't help but grin as he hit send. Not only did Jun's plan to humiliate Davis backfire, but it also helped Davis get the perfect opportunity to admit his feelings for T.K. It was better than Davis could have imagined. With that in mind, he sent Jun a follow up message.

 _"_ _I really appreciate your help sis, thank you. X."_

With that last message sent, Davis put the phone back in his bag and sat back, a smile across his face as thought back on all the times he had wanted to admit his feelings to T.K, but never had the opportunity to do so. Jun had given him that opportunity. Putting his phone away, Davis went back to relaxing, and looked around at the apartment, waiting for T.K to return.

-X-

It was longer than Davis had anticipated at first before T.K came from the bedroom. The door opened, though Davis was looking at one of the basketball magazines that had been placed on the coffee table. Davis perked up and smiled. "I was starting to think you had fallen asleep..." Davis paused when he had turned around and looked at his friend. Davis had the same look on his face when he was seen by T.K finishing off his outfit. Only this time, it was the other way around. Davis looked on at T.K, stunned by the sight of T.K in a white knee length dress, long sleeved in the style of a jacket being warn over the dress itself. It looked to be made of pure satin, with numerous bows on the bodice of the dress and the black lining that ran along the hem of the skirt. Underneath were the tell tale signs of a lace petticoat, and underneath those was the flash of white satin bloomers. Knee high white boots and a white choker around his neck completed the ensemble.

T.K was going all out in his appearance as well. His face was perfectly made up. Better than Davis's own make-up. Ruby red lipstick, dark eye-shadow and a generous helping of blush coated his cheeks. Golden blonde hair tumbled down his form in ringlets, forming the classic Lolita look. T.K's nails were coated in red to match his lips. Everything about T.K's appearance showed that it was done by a professional hand. Or at least a hand that knew what he was doing. Davis simply stood, stunned and stared at the blonde that had been a boy when stepping into his bedroom.

Now he looked like a beautiful young lady. Now Davis was sure of his feelings for T.K. "Oh my god." Davis breathed as he got up, walking over towards T.K and looking the blonde up and down. Davis could feel his heart beating against his chest in rapid succession. It was like a drum beat that wouldn't slow down for anything. Eventually the pair of them stood face to face, inches apart. Never before had Davis been this close to T.K without anyone around. It was scary, in a way, but at the same time this was the opportunity that Davis had been waiting for. They found a shared interest, and it was something that no one would have expected. Davis and T.K had been natural leaders for the Digidestined years before, both taking the responsibility when the time came. During that time, no one would have imagined the idea of the two of them looking like beautiful young girls.

"So... um... how long have you been dressing like this?" Davis decided to ask, cursing himself for not saying what he originally wanted to say. But, there was no point in trying to say anything else at that point. Looking towards T.K, Davis gave a nervous chuckle, before feeling T.K's hand close around his own, leading Davis towards the sofa and sitting him down. T.K meanwhile went to a chest of draws and opened the bottom draw. Leaning forward, Davis was given a good view of the ruffled bloomers that T.K was wearing. It caused Davis to blush, his cheeks redenning underneath the make-up he was wearing.

"A few years now, at least four years, give or take." T.K answered as he came back to the sofa, sitting down next to Davis and holding a photo album in his arms. The first picture was of a group of girls, or at least three girls and who Davis guessed was T.K's mum sitting around a table having a tea party. Two of the girls Davis could make-out. There was a younger Kari, who's hairstyle hadn't changed, only complimented with a pink hair bow and a pink lolita outfit, and Mimi who was easy to guess due to the fact that she had long pink hair, and wore a white ruffled dress that went down to the floor. It reminded Davis of the style of dresses worn in certain parts of America. Southern Belle was the term that Davis had read on the internet. Southern Belle or Antebellum, one of the two.

T.K continued to show pictures, each showing a similar situation of a tea party. Each with T.K's mum, Kari, Mimi, Sora in some of the pictures and the blonde haired girl that sat in between Kari and T.K's mum. It soon dawned on Davis that the blonde haired girl in the picture was T.K.

"How long ago were these pictures taken?" Davis asked, looking at the young T.K. The hairstyle hadn't changed. Blonde ringlets that went down to the shoulders. The fashion changed though. The dresses in the pictures were reminiscent of western princess dresses mixed with lolita fashion. Davis had seen some of them online, though they were quite expensive. "Your mum knows you dress like this?"

T.K nodded his head. He still smiled warmly at the memories from the pictures. "These were taken shortly after I started." It was time for T.K to tell how he started dressing as a girl. "Shortly after returning from the Digital World the first time, things had become different. We still lived on the other side of the river, and my mum was working hard. During the school holidays, Mimi came over to look after me, and Kari came along." It explained why Kari was always there. They looked so happy as a group.

"Of course, Mimi was preparing to move to America, getting things ready early by selling some of her clothes and donating others to good will. She had brought some along with her, and gave Kari a make-over, and then asked me if I wanted one. Kari told me I would enjoy it, and I gave in. I was dressed up in..." T.K paused, moving to the pictures of him on his own. He stopped towards the back. It was of T.K wearing a light blue floor length lolita dress with puffed sleeves and a lace collar. "One of Mimi's earlier outfits and one of the few pink outfits she had. Of course the plan had been to clean up and remove all traces of dressing up long before my mum came home."

"And of course, she came home early."

"Exactly." T.K said with a chuckle, remembering the old days of when life was somewhat simple. "She came home, saw me as I was and... well I was scared. Really scared. I didn't know how my mum would react and when she came in, she was amazed. Turns out, she had always wanted a daughter. Though was quite happy with how I turned out. She asked if I could dress up for her more often, if I could become her Takera, and I said yes. Because I enjoyed it. Since then, we've had regular tea parties and afternoon tea. Sora found herself joining in, mostly because she hung out with Tai and heard about the tea party from Kari." T.K explained, and the two of them continued to look through the photo album, seeing how they changed over the years. Despite the fact that Mimi went away, and T.K and Kari were at different schools, it almost felt like a tradition that they kept up. The photos started to become more recent, a few years by Davis's reckoning, and he saw Yolei in some of them. Pointing at the picture, T.K nodded. He could already guess what the other was about to ask.

"Yolei found out about it through Kari. She promised to keep it a secret, and in fact she recommended making trips to the Digital World. We found a really cool castle which we use for our afternoon tea. Take a picnic and make an afternoon of it. Now that I think about it, in a few weeks time we've got an afternoon scheduled. You should come with us, a new member of the Digidestined Lolita Luncheon Group."

"The what now?" Davis asked with a deadpan voice, the very title going over his head.

"It's what Mimi came up with, but it stuck. Apparently she got the idea from something that happens in America." Eventually the pair of them reached the end of the album. Four to five years of a side of T.K that few had never seen, probably didn't know existed. Davis didn't even think T.K would be interested in that sort of activity, and yet the two of them sat next to one another, dressed in similar attire and enjoying the time that they were spending together.

It was then that Davis realised it was now or never. He might not ever get another chance to really say how he felt. Despite the fact that Davis had been invited to the afternoon tea party, that he had someone to dress up with and spend time with, it went over his head. To Davis, spending time with T.K would feel like nothing if he didn't admit his feelings. Whether T.K shared them or not, getting them off his chest was the only thing that mattered to Davis. Everything else was a minor concern, pushed to the back of Davis' thoughts. With a trembling hand, Davis took hold of T.K's, and looked the blonde in the eyes.

Then T.K did something that surprised Davis.

T.K had taken hold of Davis' hands in his own and leant forwards, kissing Davis on the lips. The boy's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't try to break the kiss. Davis didn't try to escape. He had been wanting to admit this for a long time, and he was excited to know that T.K shared the very same feelings. The kiss lasted for a few moments, Davis's heart was beating all the way through it and yet he didn't want it to stop. Eventually though, Davis did break the kiss but only to be able to look towards the other blonde, to find out what was going on.

"How long..."

"Have I felt this way about you?" T.K guessed what Davis was going to say, and it was confirmed with a nod of his head. "Some time now. I think the feelings I have for you first came to mind shortly before we teamed up with Ken. You were defending him, when everyone else didn't think he deserved a second chance. I knew you would, and it made me see something different in you." T.K explained, and Davis pulled T.K into a hug, his arms around the blonde haired boy's body tightly and Davis was smiling.

"I'm glad..." he started, sniffing slightly before releasing T.K and wiping his eyes on his sleeve. T.K giggled and reached for the box of tissues that had been sitting on the table. "I'm glad you think that... and that you fel the same way as I do. I've always liked you T.K, and I know I haven't always shown it to you, and I always teased you but... well I have always liked you. Since our adventures in the Digital World, then its grown to be more than liking you as a friend."

No words were spoken after that. The two of them embraced, a kiss, a hug, the tender touch of two people that were finally able to express their feelings towards the other. When Davis woke up that morning, he had never expected to be given the opportunity to open up to T.K, to show that there was another side to the owner of the Crests of Courage and Friendship. Now it was a matter of taking their futures one day at a time. The afternoon consisted of afternoon tea, T.K, or Takera as he was known while dressed as a girl, taught Davis everything that he would need to know.

Especially as Davis would be joining T.K and the other Digidestined for afternoon tea in the future.

-X-

It was well into the evening when Davis finally left T.K's apartment, not that either cared. The two had become closer than ever before. Davis was walking home, fully dressed as a girl. In the setting sun, no one would have thought that the beautiful Lolita girl walking down the street was really a boy underneath. If they did know, Davis found he didn't care. He was walking, sending a message to Jun to let her know he was coming home. He also had a message for his sister:

 _"_ _Don't tell mum or dad yet, but T.K and I are finally dating. You'd be surprised to hear that we have more in common than simply being a Digidestined. I'll explain more when we get home."_

Davis had attached a picture of himself and T.K that had been that afternoon to the message. He smiled as he put his phone back in his bag, and almost felt like skipping the rest of the way home. Nothing could get him down, of that he was certain. Earlier on he had asked himself how T.K had managed to get him out of the apartment while dressed as his feminine alter ego. Now Davis realised that it was quite simple: Davis would do anything for T.K.

Davis was a teenager in love.


End file.
